


Steve Gets Schooled

by Westpass



Series: Steve Gets Schooled [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westpass/pseuds/Westpass
Summary: In which Avengers or their acquaintances try to bring Steve up to speed on modern life, with mixed results





	Steve Gets Schooled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSovereigntyofReality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSovereigntyofReality/gifts).



Tony hated meetings. 

Tony especially hated meetings during the summertime.

Tony especially hated meetings during the summertime when he was required to wear a tie.

Tony especially hated meetings during the summertime when he was required to wear a tie and sit in a boardroom for hours.

Tony especially hated meetings during the summertime when he was required to wear a tie and sit in a boardroom for hours across from Steven Grant Rogers.

It wasn't that Rogers was stupid, far from it. He learned quickly when he chose to...as witness his training in Parkour and in the use of modern weapons and some technology.

The key words there, however, were "chose to."

 

Apparently the First Avenger didn't choose to educate himself in _all_ subjects that might be of importance. 

Such as modern understanding of human health and sexuality, and the politics thereof.

Tony was still not entirely sure how he'd gotten elected, appointed, conscripted, or named as the human sacrifice ( and anyway weren't those supposed to be virgins???) for this situation.

Nonetheless, here they were. 

 

"Steve. Cap. Caparino. You can't opt out of this unless you want half of America calling you a bigot. Not to mention suing you for every cent you have ever and will ever own."

"But it's not--"

 

"Rogers." Tony took a deep breath. "The Avengers Initiative can. Not. Refuse to hire or work with people based on their sexual practices. _Especially_ if they're making public expressions of being gay, or asexual, or transgender. We're not the sex police. That actually sounds like a good name for a rock band, but it's not a professional option. Homosexuality is not illegal. It's not considered an illness or sin. "

Steve's expression remained mulish. "Some things shouldn't be forgotten, or thrown away," he muttered, his voice barely audible. 

_Don't kick him. Don't kick him._

Oh, what the hell...

"Ow!!!"

Tony blinked, confused. He hadn't even had time to move yet...

Pepper gave him a wink across the table where she sat beside a couple of SI's lawyers. "Louboutins," she mouthed. 

 

He fought back a laugh.


End file.
